Encore
by Latiwings
Summary: "And Sebastian dropped his precious ring, Ciel's ring, to it's appropriate spot, starting the entire ceremony." One shot Time-travel fic. AU S1 & S2. Pairings - CielxSebastian


**Disclaimer:** I don't and won't own Kuroshitsuji, ever. Yana Toboso is awesome beyond words.

**Summary: **And Sebastian dropped his precious ring, **Ciel's ring**, to it's appropriate spot, starting the entire ceremony. Time-travel fic. AU S1 & S2. NOT HannahxSebastian

**Pairings : **Sebastian x Ciel.

**Notes : **AU first and second season. In this story, Sebastian had ate Ciel's soul (and regretting it) while in the same time, Hannah had also ate Luca McCain's soul.

* * *

><p><em>She trailed her blood across the smooth stone surface, careful to keep them stable and steady. Each drop she left behind glowed despite the absence of the moon in the night sky. Slowly, she brought her hand to the far corner of her right, completing her part of the drawing. <em>

_A morbid painting of blood._

_Her hand met another, knuckles tapping lightly to each other, producing a quiet, hollow 'tap' sounding loud in the unusually silent night.  
><em>

_**His** hand dragged his own blood across the smooth surface, drawing his side of the magic circle. His was no less complicated than hers, yet he drew it as though as he drew the thing everyday, cool and calm. His trail was steady, careful and precise, for he can absolutely tolerate no failure for this particular thing they are going to do._

_He stopped when his hand hit hers gently. She finished first it seems._

_Slowly, he looked up, and his gaze met those belonging of a certain demon who only goes by the name of Hannah Anafeloz. Hannah smiled at him, her eyes glowing eerily red. _

_Sebastian knew his own pair of eyes were glowing in anticipation as well. _

* * *

><p>It had been over two hundred years since she last saw the other demon. They were old acquaintances, knowing each other back when they were demon fledgelings. Childhood friends, if you must. Of course, in such a small world, every few centuries or so, Hannah would accidentally encounter him.<p>

And sipping her coffee she purchased in the small coffee shop, the female demon can't help but notice that the other demon seem kind of..._off_. There is something off about him, the aura he exudes as he walk. Tilting her head lightly, she wondered over the possibilities.

Perhaps a horrible contract?

Not surprisingly, the male demon sat right in the chair across her table casually, as if he knew she won't mind. In a way, she suppose she really don't mind. It's a stupid thing to mind about things that small anyway, what's with the long life they have.

Hannah eyed the form the other demon took for now. Nicely tousled black hair, a handsome face and beautiful red eyes, very like his style. Her right index finger reached up and twirled a strand of her own light purple hair, not even trying to hide her staring.

The male demon put down the cup he was sipping from. From the aroma, Hannah guessed he's drinking Earl Grey. Before she could think any further on that subject, the other demon's voice broke her thoughts.

"What name do you go by these days?" his eyes were staring straight at hers, seizing her up the same way she did to him.

"Hannah Anafeloz," she replied easily, not backing down from the fierce stare he has on his face. A small smile quirked on his lips, and for a moment, Hannah caught him looking rather fond of something, although she couldn't exactly pinpoint what.

"Sebastian Michaelis," his face was back to his cold, indifference mask, but there is definitely a tone of adoration as he spoke. No matter, he did reply to her unspoken question. Together, they sipped their respective drinks, but their eyes never left each other. Hannah had a feeling that if she didn't start their conversation, nothing will.

"Why here?" she started off. The demon in front of her, _no_, Sebastian, just shrugged. "Tea," he gestured to his cup, then tilted his head lightly over to her, silently repeating the question back.

"Coffee," Hannah replied casually herself, "I didn't know you like Earl Grey." Instead of answering, Sebastian took a nice gulp of his drink, before letting his eyes drift over to another table. Hannah followed his gaze, which was on a lady, chatting rather loudly with her friends.

"New mistress?" The female demon muttered questioningly, not liking how that woman's voice suddenly reach an abnormal pitch while squealing at something her friends said. Hannah's eyes narrowed, gleaming ominously.

Quietly, Sebastian nodded, a small grimace on his face.

Suddenly, said new mistress stood up, before starting to walk towards the exit with all her friends, still laughing at something they said. The woman stopped just before she open the door, turning towards where Sebastian is sitting and yelled, "Came on, it's time to go, _Aaron_!"

Mildly surprised at the different name, Hannah turn towards Sebastian for an explanation, only to find him _already_ gone.

* * *

><p>The next time Hannah met him, he was sitting on the balcony railing of a beautiful penthouse, staring out into the night. Behind him, in the living room, the smell of fading fire wafted through the air, having finished burning a long time ago.<p>

"You lied about your name, _Aaron_," the female demon emphasized, standing on the balcony railing he's resting on. He didn't even looked ruffled by her sudden appearance. As expected, of course.

"I'm Aaron no longer," _Aaron_ didn't even turn to look at her, "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, and will always be." Hannah, in a quick movement, sat down in the balcony railing alongside with him. "You weren't called that before," she asked pointedly, "Why so captivated with it?"

It was fast and almost unnoticeable, but Hannah saw Sebastian actually _flinched._

And Hannah guessed why.

"You _liked_ a former mistress," the female demon stated, eying the remains of the most current of Sebastian's former owner by contract, burned beyond recognition. Sebastian turned to face Hannah, eyes narrowed and glowing as a warning.

"How would you know?" he asked, voice _dripping_ with toxic. Hannah faced him again. "I was right then," she confirmed easily, before her tone dropped one octave lower, and the female demon sighed. Her gaze turn towards the full moon in the night sky, before adding somberly, "I also liked a former contractor of mine."

Sebastian let out a small sound of surprise, and Hannah took that as a signal to continue. "His name is Luca," a soft, gentle smile curled on her lips, "He's so small, such a boy." The female demon's eyes glistened with regret at the thought of the small boy's end. "He _thanked_ me for eating his soul, about 200 years ago," she remarked, her head resting on her palm now, eyes still on the full moon.

"What coincidence," Sebastian's gaze landed on the moon alongside with Hannah's gaze, "It was about two hundred years ago too, when I met such similar soul."

"What girl got you so fascinated? For you to hold to a name for this long?" the female demon inquired, tilting her head curiously, voice slightly teasing.

"My **_master_** was an interesting person," Sebastian corrected, amusement in his tone.

Startled, Hannah can't help but blink, before shrugging lightly. "I really shouldn't be surprised, now to think about it," she muttered, "After all, we are demons. We _tend_ to rebel against God's law."

Highly amused by Hannah's reaction, Sebastian could feel his signature smirk blossoming on his lips.

Silence filled the air, the atmosphere relaxed and light. The two of them would never admit it, but the company is well appreciated. After all, one do get kind of lonely if they are immortal.

A glint of blue caught Hannah's eye, and she eyed the ring on Sebastian's ring finger. Feeling her gaze, Sebastian turn to look at her, catching where she's looking at. Smirking wider, he raised up his left hand to let Hannah inspect it closer.

The female demon brushed a finger over the ring, marveling it's design. It's simple, yet so detailed and _exquisite_.

"It was _his_ family ring," The raven demon whispered, sounding rather wistful "He gave it to me, just before I consumed his soul."

Hannah's finger paused from their movements, her eyes going up to meet his. "You ate his soul," she whispered, "The contract?" It's a question. Such identical situation, it's frightening to think about it.

Sebastian didn't bother to grace her with an answer, for he knows she knew it too, without asking. Hannah's finger stroked over the ring one last time, before falling to her side.

"When?"

The once-butler tilted his head at her questioningly, asking with a slight teasing tone, "When what?"

"When did you find out you liked him?" Hannah clarified, leaning to the wall behind her. Sebastian eyed her for a moment, before looking to the cityscape. From where they are, the light of the city makes a great view.

"After I ate his soul," came the quiet reply, "It took me a while, for after all, we demons are not meant to love."

Hannah turn to look at the cityscape as well. That's a feeling she could sympathize with, for she's still confuse about the concept of love itself.

They spent the rest of the night in silence.

* * *

><p>For the next few years, they actually made a point of meeting up once in a while.<p>

Discussing a similar heartache proves to be a good therapy of sorts, and the two demons genuinely enjoyed these meetings. Everything, however, turn drastically as one night, Hannah came with a new piece of knowledge.

"_To return to the past?_" Sebastian echoed, bewildered, "Is that even possible?" Across him, and sitting on his sofa sipping coffee is Hannah, who just nodded her head. Sebastian himself sipped some Earl Grey tea, still blinking in shock. Rarely anything shock demons, but for once, something did.

"There's a large possibility of something going wrong," Hannah put down her cup of coffee, "But if it worked..."

No words were needed to expressed how they would feel if it worked.

_Another chance._

"We will be destroyed if this doesn't work," the female demon remarked casually. Honestly, she would do it, with or without Sebastian. If it work, she would be back with Luca, but if it didn't...

At least she wouldn't need to live an eternity with a heartache.

The female demon eyed the once-butler in front of her. Sebastian fiddled with the ring on his finger, thinking quietly. Hannah took another sip of her coffee.

After what seemed to be a while, Sebastian looked up. The female demon in front of him met his gaze squarely.

"What's immortality without a little risks?" was Sebastian's answer, and Hannah smiled.

* * *

><p><em>And here they are, finished in their tracing of the magic circle with their blood. In the circle were various of items needed for the magic ritual, some difficult to find, some painful to obtain. Goblets of fresh human blood of various ages, specific words traced into the smooth stone they were standing on, sacrificial of an important object...the list goes on. <em>

_The two demons took their place in the magic circle, eying each other. _

_Hannah gave Sebastian a gentle smile. "Afraid?" she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it anyway. "A little," the other demon admitted, sounding rather ashamed of himself._

"_Me too," Hannah consoled him lightly, a teasing smirk on her lips. _

"_Will this work?" Sebastian changed the subject instead, eying the circle around them. It wasn't because he was afraid of what would happen, but rather, was afraid what would it do to his emotions if everything turns out to be fake. It would hurt so bad, and being new to love, that actually scare him to the core. _

**_This is something new._**

"_No one lived to tell their tale," Hannah mocked him, but she's scared as well, although she knew for a fact that both of them won't back off from this. Both were treading in an unfamiliar territory; these teasing and mocking are the only things that represent normalcy now. Things they could control._

_Both of them basked in the night for a while, relishing the feel of the cold wind blowing. "Isn't to love means we fail as demons?" Hannah asked, sighing. Sebastian didn't answer her, only closing his eyes. _

"_Demons are fallen angels," he finally muttered after a while, "Does loving means we are fallen demons? How low we have descended onto."_

_Hannah merely tilted her head lightly, asking him whether he wants to start now. _

_And Sebastian dropped his precious ring, **Ciel's ring**, to it's appropriate spot, starting the entire ceremony. _

* * *

><p><em>The feeling was odd, almost painful yet none, rushing yet calm, flying yet grounded, and for a moment, both demons were sure their plans had failed, only for a jerk to throw them apart, the hands holding each other viciously removed, and they lost each other in the vortex of time. <em>

_Waves of past events engulfed them, and from their chest, souls of those yet to be eaten were ripped away, blood flowing back to the past, injuries never happening, drowning, hurting, painful, nothing, terrible..._

_And Hannah vaguely felt Sebastian disappear, either reaching the time he wanted to be in, or destroyed beyond repair in the wild ride in time._

* * *

><p>When <strong>he<strong> opened his eyes, the sight that met him startled him for a moment, but the one that stunned him the most is the boy that's staring at him earnestly, almost glaring at him.

Sebastian could feel his heart ache, looking at his young master's body riddled with scars, bruises and everywhere **blood**, blood, _blood_ ...

And without even looking, he could feel the stares of the occultist that did _this _to the small boy in front of him.

"This is an order..."

The demon continued looking at the boy, knowing what is coming up next. His hands flexed themselves, ready for the bloody massacre that's to come.

"**Kill them!"**

Sebastian didn't really need that order to proceed what he did next.

_"Yes, my Lord."_

He drew out the murder, cruelly and fiendishly dragging out the death of the people that he actually _bothered_ to **hate**.

* * *

><p>When <strong>she<strong> opened her eyes, she was slightly stunned to see Luca smiling up at her. A small smile graced her lips unconsciously, and tears pooled in her eyes.

_She's back._

"Are you not afraid?" the female demon choked out, forcing herself to calm down. Ah, but Hannah had always been an emotional demon.

Luca tilted his head a little in confusion, before grinning even wider.

"I'm so afraid that I think I might pee in my pants!"

Hannah let out a warm chuckle, before bending down to stare at Luca face to face, and she cupped the small boy's cheeks.

"Where's your brother?" she asked.

Luca's eyes widened, exclaiming loudly, "Wow, you know everything! You really are a demon! That's so cool!"

Hannah pulled the small boy into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Sebastian tucked the small boy in his bed, in the newly rebuilt Phantomhive Manor, gently brushing his hand on the small child's forehead. When the demon is sure that the little boy's asleep, he lean down and placed a small kiss on the child's forehead, his actions surprising even himself.<p>

Quietly, he move out of the room, and walked towards his own room. The demon touched his cheek, in a way unable to accept that the ritual had actually worked. Of course, there are side effects of the ritual, one being his memories of the future are actually getting _foggy _now.

No matter how hard he tried, Sebastian cannot remember what's going to happen next. The future is gone from his grasp, although they left him with his feelings, his emotional troubles and he distinctly remember time traveling with another demon named Hannah...

Shaking his head, Sebastian just set the candles on his work table, wanting to sort out the accounts of the Phantomhive family. Instead, he found himself writing about what he could remember, putting them down on paper. His feelings' still as clear as day, although he can't remember why now, nor why did he set the contract details differently than normal.

Oh, he still promised to serve the small Earl to the end of his revenge, but instead of consuming his soul, Sebastian had instead asked for full control of it.

The demon faintly remember Hannah mention something about bending the contract to suit his needs...like turning the small child into a demon fledgling...

But when did she tell him?_ He couldn't remember meeting her recently at all..._

* * *

><p>Hannah smiled as she tucked the two children into a bed made of hay, and she stopped the lullaby she had been singing for them. Jim and Luca McCain slept soundly, for the first time in their lives having a proper mother figure. And tomorrow, they are definitely going to stay in a nice house, Hannah would make sure of that.<p>

Like Sebastian, Hannah couldn't remember much about the future anymore, but what she did remember she had quickly used it before they fade away. She made a contract with both children, promising to be their caretaker, protector and mother figure, and in exchange, they are to be demon fledglings when they reach a certain age.

Jim and Luca had agreed easily, despite being slightly confused as to why they wouldn't need to give up their souls, something Hannah didn't bother explaining. _'It would be too complicated anyway,'_ the female demon thought fondly, her eyes sliding to the stars outside the window.

She wondered, did Sebastian made it?

He probably landed in a different time, but she certainly hoped to meet him again some time in the future. _After all, she couldn't remember when was the last time that they had met each other anyway..._

* * *

><p><strong>Latias 24:<strong> And this is my first Kuroshitsuji fic. I really enjoyed Hannah, and also the relationship between Sebastian and Ciel. I apologize if they are a little OOC, I'm still trying to get a good grasp of their character. Please, do tell me how I can improve myself. _  
><em>


End file.
